To optimize an aerodynamic behavior of vehicles, preferably virtual mirrors may be used. For this purpose, cameras are installed on the outer contour of the vehicle in the body. The respective detection regions of the cameras are transmitted to one or more screens arranged in the vehicle interior, so that instead of conventional mirrors, screens allow, for example, a view behind the vehicle.
DE 10 2012 004 640 A1 discloses a motor vehicle with an electronic rear mirror. A touchscreen is used to display the rearview mirror and to pivot an external camera.
DE 10 2012 004 639 A1 discloses a motor vehicle with an electronic rearview mirror. A touchpad is used to tilt an external camera.
DE 10 2015 209 187 B3 discloses a monitoring device for a motor vehicle. Actuators controllable from a vehicle interior are used to adjust a camera device.